The present invention relates to a retaining plate for a fence post.
Metal T-shaped fence posts have long been provided with retaining and guiding plates that are secured to the post and help to guide the post into the ground and hold it in a desired orientation, typically holding the fence post in a vertical orientation. The guide plate is typically inserted below ground level such that a top edge of the guide plate will assist in resisting an upward movement of the fence post, thereby assisting in the retention of the fence post in a desired position and orientation.
A number of different types of arrangements have been proposed to enhance the retention of the fence post in the inserted position, however, many of these proposed structures require that the plate be shaped in a non-planar manner or be specially fastened to the fence post, adding to the cost and difficulty of manufacturing of the fence post and installation and increasing shipping, handling and storage bulk and costs.
It would be an improvement in the art if there were provided an arrangement for enhancing the retention of fence posts in the inserted position without increasing manufacturing, shipping and handling costs and without requiring additional fastening arrangements.